last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Limestone Ridge, Cliffs and Spires
Information The Limestone Ridge, Cliffs and Spires are lootable locations that provide lots of Limestone and Iron Ore, some Pine Logs, and lootable items in boxes or bags strewn on the ground. Each has their own threat level, with Limestone Ridge having the lowest. Deer spawn in all three locations. Limestone Ridge Enemies at The Limestone Ridge are primarily Roaming Zombie, with lower numbers of Grey Wolf and Fast Biter. Rarely a Floater Bloater can spawn as well. There can be 1-3 loot bags/boxes present, with 0-5 items in each box/bag. The loot spawned isn't the best, but can typically contain food in the form of Baked Beans and Bottle of Water, small amounts of low-tier resources, and low drop-rate parts/items. There are many Limestone nodes as well as a small number (usually 5) of Iron Ore nodes and Pine Trees. The resources here are more spread out, which leaves a lot of open space. 'Enemies' *Roaming Zombie *Fast Biter *Grey Wolf *AI Survivor *Floater Bloater 'Resources' Resources vary, including: *7 Pine Trees = 21 Pine Logs *3 Dead Trees = 9 Pine Logs *25 Limestone Rock nodes = 75 Limestone *10 Pine Logs (Ground) *20 Limestone (Ground) *5 Iron Rock nodes = 15 Iron Ore *20 Plant Fibers + Seeds *10 Berry Bushes = 30 Berries *1-2 Deer *2-3 Storage Limestone Cliffs The Limestone Cliffs have more Fast Biters, with the added presence of Floater Bloater. Usually, 1 or 2 Floater Bloaters spawn, with a pretty low chance of a third. Roaming Zombies also spawn here, but in significantly less numbers compared to the Fast Biters and Floater Bloaters. Toxic Spitters that also spawn here, with usually 1-2 spawning. There are a lot more Limestone and Iron Ore deposits in this area compared to Limestone Ridge, and also more trees. The loot node spawn is also increased here, with 3-4 bags/boxes. The loot is pretty much the same, although vehicle parts spawn more frequently, with a higher chance that a weapon will be ain the loot bags/boxes. There is also a chance of The Big One, but it is considered rare to appear one. Also, there is a chance that a survivor wearing reinforced armor along with a VSS Vintorez spawning. (I learned it the hard way) Killing the AI is easy with a Machete but wear good armour as the bullets are PAINFUL. 'Resources' Resources vary, including: *Pine Tree x 10 *Dead Tree x 3 *Limestone Rock nodes x 20 *Pine Log x 10 *Limestone x 30 *Iron Rock nodes x 30 + Bauxite *Plant Fiber x 30 + Seeds *Berry Bushes x 10 = 30 Berries *Storage x 3-4 *Deer *Wild Turkey Limestone Spires The Limestone Spires have the highest zombie threat out of all 3 Stone and Iron-providing locations. The Big One is known to spawn here, along with a higher count of Floater Bloaters, Fast Biters, and Toxic Spitters. The loot here is pretty good compared to the other two locations, with more vehicle parts and weapons. This location has pretty much the same amount of Limestone and Iron Ore compared to the Limestone Cliffs, but a bit more. This location should be for high level players, and avoided by beginners, because of the amount of zombies present here. The Big One that spawns here sometimes is very hard to avoid, and almost impossible to kill even with full high level equipment. There is also a much greater threat, AI survivors can spawn in the Limestone Spires equipped with a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle. This make hard for some beginner when harvest something in the red zones. So, always bring some of firearms, instead of melee weapon, because there will be sometimes 2 or more huge zombie will attack you, and melee are not good. The risk is so high, and the reason is the huge zombie has much damage dealt to you, much than Roaming Zombies, and chance you die will increase, so use ranged weapons (Bow, Firearms). 'Resources' Resources vary, including: *Pine Tree x 10 *Dead Tree x 10 *Limestone Rock nodes x 45 *Pine Log x 15 *Limestone x 45 *Iron Rock nodes x 50 + Bauxite *Plant Fiber x 40 + Seeds *Berry Bushes x 10 = 30 Berries *Storage x 4-5 *Deer *Wild Turkey *Fox Trivia and Tips *Red resource zones like the Limestone Spires have a rare chance to drop C-4 Explosive. Video Guides ] Category:Location